


Better Left in the Past

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Nipple Play, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Public Display of Affection, Seduction, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Unbidden memories rush into her mind; secret meetings late at night, being shoved against a wall as Pansy mouth devoured hers, skilled hands reaching up her skirt.  Lewd words whispered in her ear as  Pansy found her wet and wanting, fingers twisting inside her until she could hardly hold back her moans.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of HP_May_Madness 2016. Unbeta'd.

"But I want _that_ one!"

"Mom! Rose won't share," Hugo whines pulling the blue screaming yoyo from her hands.

"You can't use that in here anyway," Hermione huffs before softening, "Hugo, let your little sister play with it for a little while and I promise you'll get it back."

"Okay, Mom," Hugo petulantly agrees.

"Now why don't I finish getting your school books and you and your sister go find your father. Tell him to take you over to Ollivanders to get your wand."

"Okay," Hugo replies with a wide smile, clearly excited about receiving his wand.

Hermione smiles fondly as her children walk off in search of Ron before returning to her long list of books.

"Why, hello Granger," a soft voice speaks behind her. 

"It's Weasley now," Hermione replies tightly refusing to turn around, eyes trained on the books on the shelf in front of her.

"Oh, is that so?" She asks coyly, moving in closer, "It must have slipped my mind."

"Parkinson..." Hermione warns.

"It certainly has been a while," Pansy purrs pressing her body against Hermione's back.

"Stop," Hermione hisses.

Pansy ignores the warning, reaching her hand out and pressing her fingertips to Hermione's exposed neck, feeling her rapidly increasing pulse beneath the flushed skin.

"Is that what you really want," Pansy murmurs closely, lips barely brushing her ear.

Hermione's skin feels on fire where Pansy's fingers are still connected, the pressure of her body from behind sending waves of arousal through her. Unbidden memories rush into her mind; secret meetings late at night, being shoved against a wall as Pansy mouth devoured hers, skilled hands reaching up her skirt. Lewd words whispered in her ear as Pansy found her wet and wanting, fingers twisting inside her until she could hardly hold back her moans.

"We're in public, we're in the middle of a bookshop," Hermione protests weakly.

Pansy only chuckles in reply and let's her hand travel lower, fingertips tracing her collarbone, and lower still until her knuckles brush against her nipples over her thin blouse. Hermione bites her lip to suppress a moan, hand reaching out to grasp Pansy's.

"I'm married now, we can't..." Hermione pleads.

"We can do whatever we like," Pansy replies roughly in her ear.

"Mom! I can't find Dad," Hugo calls out from the other end of the aisle with a bored looking Rose.

Hermione turns around and swiftly pushes Pansy back before turning towards her son.

"Alright darling, why don't we go find him together," Hermione smiles sweetly willing her heartbeat to calm.

She turns back towards Pansy, her dark eyes dancing with desire and mischief, before frowning and pushing past her aggressively.

"Until next time, _Weasley_ ," Pansy taunts to Hermione's retreating back.

Hermione places her hand on Hugo's back, grabs Rose's hand and ushers them both out of the store and onto the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Away from Pansy with her sharp tongue and talented hands. Far away from the sweet memories of a past she can no longer afford to remember.


End file.
